


Be careful what you wish for

by SherlocksDoctor



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A bit different take on the portal incident, F/M, I'm re-posting this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksDoctor/pseuds/SherlocksDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad makes a drunken wish that changes one boy's life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Desiree didn't always wait for people to make wishes just like she didn't always corrupt wishes, but sometimes there are special cases. Vlad Masters; the most powerful ghost in all of existence, to not mention the most cunning, was one of those cases. Vlad had enough money to finance WW3 entirely, he could snap his fingers and have any women he wanted at his beck and call… So what could he possibly have to wish for? She wanted nothing more than to find out.

For two years Desiree watched and waited for the impenetrable Vlad Masters to let down his guard just enough for a slip of the tongue. She was beginning to believe it would never happen. Then one lonely summer night, it did.

Vlad had just downed his 9th shot of whiskey after re-reading a single letter on his desk for what seemed like the hundredth time. Desiree appeared before his desk, adorned in enough gaudy metal to impress even the most affluent king, and a king he was. He may have been a bit buzzed, but it would take a bottle or two before he started ignoring his ghost sense.

"Desiree, appearing in my office unannounced? One might believe you have a death wish." He pushed the letter and its contents to an open corner of his desk, and his mind. He would need to be focused completely on this encounter to come out on top. Some ghosts were sly when it came to what is spoken and what is actually meant. He steepled his hands atop the now cleared mahogany surface.

Desiree slid a serene smile onto her face and tried her best to look at ease. Any sign of weakness, even in his compromised state of mind, would cause Masters to lash out.

"Vlad Masters, how pleasant it is to see you again." She soothed. Vlad stood as she moved closer to him, but his legs gave a slight wobble at the sudden movement. It was enough of a distraction to give her leverage.

"No need for that now, dear. I'm only here to help, not hinder. Whatever your wish, it is my command." Mouth pulled tight Vlad focused on the blurred figure whose silkened touch urged him back into his chair.

"What's the price." He bit out.  
Desiree allowed a small smirk to pull at her lips as she moved behind him, rubbing his shoulders reassuringly. He was interested.

"No price. Consider this me wanting to show off to the most influential being in the ghost zone; so you'll know where to come next time you have a problem ordinary means won't fix." Vlad nodded. This was a game he could play: career advancement. She wasn't the first to offer her unique talents to his disposal. Still he could have some fun with this.

"The one thing I would want is-"

"No, you have to wish it." She cut him off. Vlad hummed, satisfied to have gotten under her skin.

"I wish there was another halfa, so I wouldn't be so alone anymore." He hadn't mean to say that last part, but it was too late. Green swirled around her hands, and energy swept through the room. A letter from his high school in Wisconsin requesting to use his home as the location for their upcoming reunion flew from the corner of his desk.

"So you wished it, so it shall be."

Hundreds of miles away a fourteen year old boy with sleek black hair, dazzling blue eyes suited himself in hazmat gear pushed a button.

Desiree didn't always corrupt wishes, but sometimes she couldn't help herself.


	2. The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and his friends try to get his parent's invention work.

The moment he pressed the button, Daniel Fenton knew something was wrong. For a split second he could feel every hair on him stand on edge, every nerve flooding him with an overwhelming sense of dread. It happened so fast he didn't even have time to shut his eyes before the electricity flooded through him. It spread through his toes, traveling upwards in a zig-zag track towards his heart; tearing at everything in its path.

Green saw all around him until it encased his entire being. He wasn't even aware he was screaming until the shock rattled through his throat. When the electricity fled him and nulled himself in the green expanse he was nothing but a shuddering heap on the metallic floor before his parent's 'ghost portal'. He couldn't hear anything over the buzzing in his ears and green did pirouettes in the edges of his vision.

Something tugged on his arms, but Danny could barely find the energy to breathe, let alone look up. His eyes were wide open, but it was so blurry he couldn't make out a thing besides a red and purple swirl of color. Whoever was pulling him managed to heave him to his feet but his legs wobbled slightly, giving out and knocking him back onto the floor.

The arms supporting him obviously didn't expect the increase in weight and crashed to the floor in a great heap of limbs beside him. The cold metal against his face grounded him enough to focus his vision. Two teenagers were kneeling beside him; Sam and Tucker, his best friends. They stared at him with wide eyes and slack jaws. Danny pushed his arms behind him and attempted to lift himself up. Instead of pulling himself into a sitting position the force tipped him sideways, like he had only pushed up with one arm.

Grunting, he fell onto his back once more, the tremors and pain subsiding enough for him to move freely. He gazed up at his two friends, the buzzing receding enough for him to realize that they were still staring at him with that odd expression, and that Sam was whispering something over and over again. Danny cleared his throat to ask for help when he realized with a startling clarity that they weren't looking  _at_  him _._ There was something next to him.

His heart skipped a beat as his eyes began to edge left, terrified of what he would find. He hadn't thought to be terrified of what he wouldn't find. Danny stared mutely at the space where his arm should have been before glancing over at Tucker. The two locked eyes and Danny finally made sense of Sam's unceasing whispers ("Oh my God his arm, oh my God!") Where Sam couldn't stop speaking, Tucker couldn't find anything to say. For once the techno geek was drifting into a subject he had no former knowledge of, something he hadn't even imagined occurring.

Once more Danny looked over to his now non-existent arm before inhaling the largest breath he could. And the, Danny screamed. Panic overloaded every muscle in his body. Injuries forgotten, Danny scrambled to his feet, his eyes looking as if they might bug out of his head. His breathing was ragged; he couldn't seem to take in enough oxygen. It still felt like he had an arm attached to his shoulder, almost like a phantom arm. Danny, Tucker and Sam all stared hard at where the arm should have been.

Danny shut his eyes tight, hoping that he had just imagined the whole affair, that the voltage had just played a trick on his mind, that anything other than that had just happened.

When his eyes opened once more, like magic he had both of his arms right where they were supposed to be. Danny felt nervous laughter build up in his stomach.

"W-what was that?" Neither Tucker nor Sam seemed to have the answer.

"I just pushed the button in the por-" He halted mid-sentence. Out of the corner of his eye he could see green again, only this time it was really in the room with him. As he looked over his companions followed his eyes. Where a long, technology filled hallway had once been a green, twirling inferno stood in its place. The ghost portal, which had been dormant the last fifteen years since his parents began its production, had activated.

Pattering steps made their way down the stairs followed by a pair of clambering, heavier ones.

"Danny boy is everything all right?" Jack Fenton, Danny's father called out. His voice was low and stern sounding although the guy was usually just a big teddy bear. Sam and Tucker looked over to Danny. What would they tell his parents? Sam let out a yelp.

"Danny, your eyes!" She gasped. Danny's usually ocean blue eyes were the same neon green as the portal. His eyes gleamed, and if you looked hard enough the color seemed to twirl around. Tucker seemed fascinated by something else though:

"Your hair is white." He whispered disbelievingly.

"I've heard of people's hair turning white out of fear, but never their eyes changing color." Danny looked more than a little confused and the footsteps were even closer now.

"Maybe it's like with the arm thing, Danny." Sam said, her voice was breathy and fast. This was just like one of the sci-fi horror films they watched in Amity theatre every weekend.

"Just try and make it turn back to normal!" The footsteps were about to turn the corner.

"How do I do that?" Danny's voice soared to an unnaturally high level and Sam placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Just- oh I don't know, think about your normal self!" Danny did as she instructed. He closed his eyes and thought of the jet black that used to be his hair color.

"You've got it Danny!" Tucker was amazed, but Sam, who had more sense at the moment pulled Tucker over and hid Danny behind them. It helped that Danny was shorter than both of them.

Danny closed his eyes and thought of Oceans.

"What's going on down here?" Maddie, Danny's mother was the first to speak, although Jack looked disappointed that he didn't get to act like the stern parent first.

Tucker and Sam began to stutter, unsure what to say. Before they could make a fool of themselves, Danny stepped out from behind them.

"Mom, Dad! We heard this really odd noise and ran downstairs. When we got here, the ghost portal was working!" Danny defended in his best 'innocent child' voice. It did the trick and his parents looked behind the trio, towards the portal.

"The portal is working?!" The two exclaimed in sync. They ran over to the portal, completely ignoring the kids they had just been about to scold. Before Maddie could reach the portal she stepped on a photo laying on the floor. Reaching down and picking it up she was surprised to see it was of Danny in a white Fenton hazmat suit. The switch on the outside of the portal which was switch on now was labeled off in the picture.

"Hold up." She told the three teens who had just began sneaking upstairs.

"I though you said you all just 'heard a noise and came down here'? Why are you still in the hazmat suit in this picture and why is the switch off in this picture and on now?" The three looked shocked.

"We didn't touch the switch on the outside." Danny admitted. They really hadn't, but Sam had taken that photo only moments before Danny stepped into the portal.

Maddie frowned but before she could question him even further Jack shouted over to her.

"Mads, come look! It's pure ecto-energy!" Maddie's eyes widened and she gave one last look over her shoulder at the kids before eagerly hurrying over to the portal. She would let them off the hook this once, besides just flipping a switch wasn't that bad and it worked. Though they had tried the same thing as well, maybe there had been a blown fuse at the time?

Not taking a chance Danny and his friends took their escape. They ran all the way up to Danny's room, but before they could open the door, Danny fell right through it. Sam and Tucker opened the door and ran in.

"Dude, you can walk through walls, disappear, I wonder if you can fly? You're like a ghost!" Tucker was much more excited than Danny about this fact.

"Ghost?" He shuddered.

"M-my parents can't know about this! They're ghost  _hunters._ They catch things like me for a living!" Danny was shaking like a leaf. Sam walked to him and put yet another comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Danny. We would never tell anyone about this, you're our best friend."

"Yeah man, I mean ghost powers are cool and all, but you come first. We would never want to put you in danger." Tucker had never looked more serious in his life. Danny couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks guys." Danny still couldn't stop shaking until a few minutes later despite their encouragement.

'Ghost powers do sound kind of cool, maybe they won't be so bad.' Danny thought as Tucker and Sam headed home. If only Danny knew what the future hailed, he wouldn't have been too sure about that.

* * *

Vlad Masters, millionaire (billionaire if you counted all the money he had in Swiss banks.) packers fan, sat in his office with a phone pressed up to his ear and an evil smirk on his face.

"Caroline, I'm going to need you to clear my schedule for all of next week. I've got some pressing matters to attend to in Amity Park." Pressing matters indeed. He needed to make sure Maddie and Jack would attend the college reunion party he was throwing at his mansion. He would not let his plan fail, he had waited far too long for his revenge and he wouldn't let anything get in his way now. Not even his dear Madeline could stop what was about to be set into motion.

Jack Fenton was going to die.

 


End file.
